(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of clothing used when a musician holds a handheld musical instrument and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an upper body article of clothing such as a musician's shirt, vest, jacket, coat and the like having two or more strap openings. The clothing is used for receiving a musical instrument strap therein. The opposite ends of the strap are inserted outwardly through the strap openings and attached to the musical instrument. Also, the clothing can be used for storing the strap when the musical instrument is not being played.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, musicians playing various types of handheld musical instruments such as a guitar, a keyboard and the like have held the instrument next to their bodies using an instrument strap. The strap is placed over one shoulder of the player with the opposite ends of the strap releasably attached to sides of the guitar. During a performance, the strap moves back and forth on the musician's shirt, coat, jacket and the like causing discoloration and burnoff of the clothing's material. Burnoff is caused by rubbing and heat friction on the clothing material.
The subject invention provides a unique structure, function and advantages when compared to a standard clothing worn by a musician with the instrument strap received over a portion of the shoulder of the clothing.